


Pink

by denimcharlie



Series: macdennis [16]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, not actual macdennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: https://denimcharlie.tumblr.com/post/161259304910/aesthetic-macdennis-moodboard ~ inspired by this post I made, i guess





	Pink

_Dennis used to try and count the stars._   
_As soon as he met Mac, he would count his freckles, he has 26 on his shoulders._   
______

  
_*They say in heaven, love comes first_   
_We'll make heaven a place on earth*_

The sound of Belinda Carlisle penetrated the walls of Dennis’ small apartment.  
His bedroom was just off from the living room so when his college friends threw a party he would just slink away to his room and sit on his windowsill and write in his journal.  
That was until Ronald ‘Mac’ McDonald burst into his room, his nose bloody.  
Mac was known for being a notoriously bad guy. Dennis was no angel either.   
Mac was always in police custody because he had assaulted a random guy at a party, or because he had been caught with drugs.  
Although they had never met, Dennis felt like he knew Mac inside and out.  
“Which jerk-off was it this time?” Dennis smiles weakly  
“Brad Fisher” Mac says bluntly “I only came in here to grab a tissue”  
“Here” Dennis says picking up a box of tissues and holding them out towards Mac, his eyes not leaving the pages of the book he was reading.  
“Hey, thanks” Mac smiles removing a tissue from the box before dabbing at his bloody nose with it “What are you reading? ”  
“A Clockwork Orange” Dennis states “I wouldn’t expect you to have heard of it”  
“Anthony Burgess wrote it and Stanley Kubrick made it into a movie in 1971” Mac states, with just as much sass as Dennis had given him “Never judge a book by it’s cover Reynolds”  
Dennis had to admit he was pretty impressed that Mac knew the book, he hadn’t put Mac down as a reader, but as Mac had said ‘Never judge a book by it’s cover’  
“Thanks Dennis” Mac smiles weakly before heading back out to the party. The music getting louder for a second as Mac opened and shut the door.

Hours went by and a new book had been started by the time Mac came bursting back into Dennis’ room, this time extremely drunk.  
“This party is lame” He whines “You suck at throwing parties”  
“Blame Charlie, not me” Dennis jokingly protests “I’ve been reading all night”  
“What are you” Mac says, before burping and covering his mouth ” What are you reading now? ”  
“Gone Girl” Dennis sighs, sort of wishing Mac would leave him alone.  
“That’s the movie that you see” He pauses, before snorting slightly “Affleck’s dick”  
Dennis looks at Mac with raised eyebrows as if to say ‘Really Mac, you’re too old to be laughing at the thought of a dick’  
“I think you should go to sleep” pointing in the direction of his bed.  
“Will you join me?” Mac asks   
“I’m reading and you’re too drunk, so no” Dennis sighs, again  
“Fine” Mac pouts “Didn’t want to screw you anyway bro”  
“Mac, go to sleep” Dennis laughs mirthlessly, watching as the drunken man pull back the duvet on Dennis’ bed.  
“Goodnight Dennis” Mac whispers   
“Sleep well” Dennis says, his eyes returning to the pages of his book.


End file.
